The Unexpected Love
by Gaaragirl312
Summary: A HidaPein love story, when Pein and Hidan almost accidentally kiss when Hidan first joins, things really start to get crazy between the baka and the leader. Will there be love between these two or hate? Rated M for lemon. Gets more serious and dark in later chapters. Currently redoing older chapters.
1. Hidan's First Day

**This chapter was redone! Messages I put before will not be here! I plan to redo every chapter. If you read the chapters before this was redone, there will be changes! At the bottom you can see what the chapter used to look like and compare it!**

It was the day when Hidan first joined Akatsuki, being brought to the base by Kakuzu. The moment they walked in the immortal looking around, hating everything there.

Though he did suddenly blurt out, "The fuck is this place? Is this the base you told me about? Seems like a shitty base to me!" Kakuzu could tell he would have a wonderful time with this man's foul mouth.

The older man face palmed in pure annoyance while thinking to himself, _Why'd leader have to pick this immortal baka?_

Pein, inside of his office sensed the two and walked out. Looking at them then his Rinnegan eyes landed on Hian. He knew that this was the new member that he requested Kakuzu get to join. Obviously that worked out.

He spoke now and acted like a professional, calm leader at first, "So I take it you're the new member Hidan, right?"

The immortal looked over at Pein then away, uninterested and quite annoyed to be here actually. He was only there to kill stuff. Just muttering in response, "Yeah I am, asshole." calling him a name already without barely knowing him.

This angered the leader who lose his professional approach seeing how he'd be. Yelling at him, "Don't call me an asshole! I am your leader now, don't you dare disrespect me!"

Hidan simply rolled his eyes and spit on the rock ground carelessly, "Like I care." he made it obvious he really did not care.

Pein was getting more annoyed and angry by the minute, this made Kakuzu keep his distance from the leader. Though soon the orange haired man went up to Hidan and grabbed his neck tightly then yelling again, "Don't disrespect me, or else!"

"Or else what?" Hidan shrugged and smirked a bit, "I'm immortal, you can't do anything to me." sticking his tongue out.

The leader's eye visibly twitched before suddenly punching the immortal as hard as he could in the face, dropping him in the process. The man's nose bled and he held it while sitting on the ground currently, "Ow, fucking asshole!"

Pein was prepared to hurt Hidan as much as he could, towering over the man on the ground angrily. What he didn't expect was Deidara running away from Sasori at the moment, who he had pissed off in a fight over art. Bumping Pein from behind and making him loose his balance and fall forward. The blonde stumbled back and was about to make up an excuse, when he noticed what he just caused. As soon as he saw what he caused, he dashed off as quick as possible.

The leader was over the immortal baka, holding himself up over him and their faces were only a few centimeters away from each other. Pein looked right into Hidan's eyes and didn't know why but he found their color beautiful. Then he realized the position and a blush spread across his face. Looking more at the face of the one under him. It had a small smirk followed with a slight blush on the face.

The leader, as soon as he saw the smirk, pushed himself up and backed away. Though while Hidan was getting up, he snickered in amusement, "You have a nice blush, **leader**." he mocked.

Pein looked to the side and growled, then his gaze turned to Kakuzu and had his voice raised, "Kakuzu! You get him into a uniform!" not saying anything more but stormed off to his office. Trying to get rid of the blush on his face on the way there.

Kakuzu gave a sigh and looked to the silver haired man then said, "I think you got on leader's bad side." before starting to head to where the cloaks were, "Follow me, you idiot."

Hidan did follow him after a moment, smirking very perversely. Finding what happened quite interesting. Kakuzu brought him to a room that was pretty much a huge closet with many different cloaks in different sizes.

He did have to comment on the cloaks, "I do have to admit the uniforms are sweet, like the black and red colors." he grinned.

Kakuzu only looked to Hidan and asked, "Well what size are you so we can get you the right size uniform?" trying his best to be calm with his annoying, future partner.

Hidan gave a shrug, "Dunno, let me try some on." stripping suddenly till he was in his underwear. This did not please the older man in the same room.

"God damn it Hidan put pants on!" Kakuzu shouted at him, looking away.

"Never!" Hidan yelled, at the same time laughing in amusement at this freak out.

Soon though they got Hidan in a uniform, giving him a ring and a hat when going out on missions. Kakuzu giving a long sigh, glad that was over then said, "Okay, follow me like a good boy to our room. We have to share one unfortunately, it's a rule."

"Alrighty Kuzu." Hidan smirked, not really caring about that. Kakuzu flinched at the nickname and shook his head at it, heading to the room quietly.

When there Hidan saw the money all over Kakuzu's side of the room as well as the walls painted green. This made the immortal yell, "Holy shit! That's a lot of money!"

Kakuzu nodded but narrowed his eyes at him, "Yes, just don't touch it or I will kill you." then pointed to the free bed on the other side of the room, "That's your bed, and your side of the room." it was nothing more than a cheap bed in the corner. He received a glare from Hidan at the quality of it, before he just jumped right onto it.

Hidan laid on the bed and thought for a moment, then smirked, "I might like it here with you dickheads."

Kakuzu only rolled his eyes and muttered a not so serious welcome to him before ignoring him and going on with his day.

Meanwhile though in Pein's office, the leader was thinking to himself. Confused with why he blushed. What were these strange feelings he felt then...The only thing he could really think last though was, _Will this effect me...and the group?_

**Old Version:**

It was when Hidan had first joined the Akatsuki and Kakuzu had brought him in and Hidan looked around.

Hidan said, "What the fuck is this place?" he asked looking around, slightly annoyed with his foul mouth, "It looks like a piece of shit!"

Kakuzu face palmed and sighed and then thought, "why'd leader have to pick this immortal baka."

Then Pein came out of his office and saw Hidan, "So I'm supposing you are Hidan, the new member."

Hidan muttered, "ya asshole." he was looking away from pein growling, obviously annoyed and maybe pissed off.

Pein glared at him now, "Don't call me an asshole! You're disrespecting your new leader!"

Hidan rolled his eyes and spit on the rock ground, "Pfft, like I care."

Pein growled then grabbed his neck and said, "Don't disrespect me!"

Hidan just shrugged, "I'm immortal dude, so no matter what you do, nothing hurts me, well maybe it'll hurt but you won't be able to damage me much." he stuck his tongue out.

Pein growled and punched hidan to the ground and hidan's nose bled a bit, "ow man!" he held his nose.

Pein growled towering over him then Deidara had ran by and accidentally ran into pein making pein fall over and on top of hidan suddenly and their faces were only a few centimeters away.

Pein's face went red and got up fast and growled and turned around to look at Deidara who sweat dropped and ran off as fast as the wind. Hidan had a small smirk on his face followed with a small blush and stood up and laughed, "nice blush LEADER."

Pein growled with the blush disappearing then said, "Kakuzu! You get him into the uniform! I don't care right now!" and then he stormed into his office.

Kakuzu sighed, "I think you got on leader's bad side Hidan, but follow me you idiot." then he headed to the closet and Hidan followed, still with his perverted smirk.

Kakuzu sighed and came into the closet and there were the uniforms everywhere and hidan said, "Sweet uniform, love the black and red."

Then Kakuzu said, "well tell me what size are you?" he asked looking at Hidan, trying to be calm with his future partner.

Hidan just shrugged, "I dunno, let me see what we got here." he started to strip himself until he only had underwear on and kakuzu yelled, "GOD DAMN IT HIDAN PUT PANTS ON!" "NEVER!" Hidan yelled though soon kakuzu got him to put the uniform on and he got his ring and hat.

"There now be a good boy and follow me to OUR room, we have to share, its a rule." Kakuzu stated now walking out and Hidan smirked and said, "alrightio Kuzu." Then he followed.

Soon they made it to Kakuzu's room that will soon be shared with the idiot Hidan. Kakuzu opened the door and most of the room was painted money green and so many jars of money were everywhere and Hidan's eyes widened, "HOLY SHIT! THAT IS A LOT OF MONEY!"

Kakuzu nodded then narrowed his eyes evilly, "Just don't touch it or you die, that is your bed." Kakuzu pointed to a cheap bed like his in the corner and hidan glared then jumped onto the bed laying on it.

"I might like it here with you dickheads." Hidan shrugged laying on the bed smirking and kakuzu rolled his eyes, "ya whatever. Welcome to the Akatsuki moron."

Pein at the moment was in his office thinking about what happen with hidan, why did I blush? He thought to himself. Why did I feel a strange feeling? All these thoughts went through his head, thinking of the new member Hidan, and how this new member would effect him and the group.


	2. Meeting

**Lol i just wanted to write this more then all my other stories, but paitence my people, the others will be updated! But they will probably be short chapters but hey that works too right?!**

**lol well I hope you enjoy!**

**Please review or fav if you can :3**

It had been a few weeks with Hidan in the Akatsuki, Hidan had been annoying Pein ever since that day, right now Pein was drinking coffee in the kitchen when Hidan snuck up behind him and yelled, "LEADER!" Then Pein dropped his coffee startled and stood up fast and glared at Hidan "WHAT THE HELL YOU BAKA?!"

Hidan was on the floor laughing like hell and yelled, "I loved the look on your face!" he was holding his stomach still laughing.

Pein growled and said, "You just love to cause problems huh?" he sounded hella annoyed.

Hidan stood up now smirking, "Mostley just you." he smirked then went behind pein and grabbed his butt and pein growled and punched him with a small blush and hidan held his face but still had a perverted smirk and had a kitty face and stuck out his tongue.

Pein now stormed off and muttered, "That fucking pervert, I swear I want to kill him..." then Kakuzu was next to him, "Tell me about it."

Pein looked at Kakuzu, "When did you get here?" Kakuzu shrugged and walked off then Pein sighed and went into his office thinking to himself yet again, he's been thinking a lot since Hidan got there.

**Night:**

It was night and Pein was sleeping in his room in the base when Hidan snuck in and was watching Pein sleep, then he thought, "Ugh what I'm a doing in this dickhead's room..." he sighed then snuck out again.

Though he ran into Kakuzu while walking in the hall and kakuzu stared at him, "what are you doing up in the middle of the night Hidan?"

"U-Um..." hidan sweat dropped smiling nervously rubbing the back of his head, "Getting a glass of water..." he lied.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, "whatever." then he walked back into their room and Hidan sighed and came in too and Hidan got into bed just in his underwear, he never really liked pants or clothes, he loved to be 'free' as he said. Kakuzu was in pants only sleeping and hidan sighed and thought, "What is wrong with me?" then he went to sleep in a very deep thought, **though** he was having a great dream. Well great to him.

**In Hidan's dream:**

Hidan was on top of Pein in his dream and Pein was in a chibi mode and Hidan smirked, "Oh god you're so cute Leader."

And for Hidan's fantsy Pein chibi had said, "H-Hidan.......d-don't d-do t-this t-to me..." he had a big blush and Hidan had rubbed his head against Pein's chest and said, "Oh why should I? You're too great." Hidan smirked and in Hidan's mind, Pein was uke.

Though then a voice yelled, "Hidan wake the hell up!"

**Real world:**

Hidan cracked his eyes opened muttering and Kakuzu was bending over his bed and yelling, "Hidan wake the hell up!" Though then Hidan grabbed kakuzu's arm and pulled him down and said in an evil voice, "Why'd you wake me up! I was in my dream land!"

Kakuzu's eyes widened, "Um what the hell hidan!? I was just going to wake you up because we have a meeting."

Hidan then remembered it was all a dream and that he was in the Akatsuki base and then sighed and let go of Kakuzu's arm, "Right...let me get dressed." he wanted to be back in the dream, in love with Pein. He had to admit it to himself, he loved Pein, that was all that was in his mind. It would haunt him no matter how much he tried to hate Pein and think of him as the asshole leader that he always thought he was. Then he got up and sighed and put on his cloak and pants and walked out to go to the meeting in a depressed mood.

Hidan soon made it to the meeting room with all the others there and he sat down curiously in his seat, wondering what the meeting was about and looked around at everyone curious if anyone knew other then Pein who was the 1 who called the meeting.

Then Pein cleared his throat, "Well now that the whole group is together, its time to say what we need to do for the newest members." he looked at Hidan a bit when saying that and then said, "We need to collect all the Tailed beasts and we will control the world, right now we only have a couple but Hidan, you and Kakuzu will work as partners to capture both of your tailed beasts, the rest of you probably know." he finished.

Then Hidan yelled, "SWEET! Ruling the world! That may be something we will win! Cause I've watched it in TV shows!"

The others face palmed and Kakuzu said, "Hidan, don't yell out or leader will beat the shit out of you." it was true that pein was glaring at him and Hidan sunk in his seat sweat dropping smiling nervously.

Pein sighed, "Well you all are dismissed." he said now as everyone got up and walked out, Hidan thought stayed in, thinking and Pein saw him just sitting there and pein said, "What are you doing?"

Hidan jumped up now hearing his voice and said. "O-Oh nothing, day dream I guess." he sweat dropped laughing nervously then walked out. He was day dreaming, about Pein.

Pein was confused and shrugged then walked out, this would be 1 crazy group now with Hidan.

**So what'd ya guys think ^^ I tried to make it a bit longer, did I do well on the chapter?**

**Tell me all this please on a review! pwease :3**

**Well thanks for reading this chapter, next chapter coming out soon! :D**


	3. Hidan's dream

**HEY! I just love writing this story and I can't stop writing it! I've planned it out, the climax will be sad in the story to warn you, but there WILL be a happy ending, I promise you, I do not end with unhappy ending, NEVER.**

**Well I hope you enjoy! I will get to my other stories SOON ^^" hopefully**

**Plz review and fav if ya can! **

It had been awhile now, before any of the members have died, and before Konan has joined, it was the Akatsuki we knew before Sasori's death, but in the base, Hidan causes problems more then you'd ever know.

Hidan was currently reading his Jashin bible in his room, in the past, he's annoyed Pein so much, but the dreams of him and Pein contiued and he sighed lookig up at the ceiling, "Jashin-sama, what is with me and that dickhead?" Then he sighed and closed his eyes and the bible laid on his bare chest and he wore only his Akatsuki pants and sighed, "what is wrong with me?" then his eyes shut slowly then the dreams contiued.

**In his dream:**

For once Hidan wasn't on top of Pein doing weird stuff like the usual dreams, but it was raining and hidan was standing and then saw a giant puddle of blood and his eyes widened and he followed it then suddenly, he saw himself on the ground all bloody, actually dying and his eyes widened, "What?! But I'm immortal!"

Then in the dream Pein had actually came into the clearing and had a bloody kunai and his eyes were red and Hidan was having a nightmare of Pein, not the usual dream and Pein in the dream said, "Its over with you idiot, you forgot to do your rituals, I planned it all, now you're dead." he smirked then did a fire jutsu and Hidan's body went into ashes.

Hidan's dream body was now ashes and dead fully and Hidan thought, "W-What?! What is with this dream?!" now Hidan held his head, he always did have a certain fear of Pein when Pein battled, Hidan WAS afraid that 1 day Pein would plan something like this. When he saw Pein battle, he surprised him way too much. That made Hidan love Pein's steel heart at the same time fear it.

Then a voice said, "HIDAN!"

**Real world:**

Hidan's eyes shot open and clinged onto whoever was by his bed and cried.

Then a famailiar voice yelled, "WHAT THE HELL HIDAN!?" it was Kakuzu who was shirtless and in pants without his masks on, he was just relaxing.

Hidan was crying into Kakuzu's bare chest, "Make him stop..." he whimpered.

Kakuzu sweat dropped not knowing what to do and awkwardly patted Hidan's head, "there there?" he was confused, "I was just waking you up to tell you to stop screaming so loudly."

Hidan's eyes widened as the tears dried up, "real world." he thought then let go and said, "Damn it Kakuzu you ass! Don't wake me up!" then he stormed out and Kakuzu sighed, "Moron."

**Yes its short but its just a summary of something that may happen later in the story, his dream had to mean something right? Something WILL happen to Hidan, who says it will be Pein?**

**Foreshadowing! XD well that is enough of that.**

**Well sorry its short but please review or fav.**


	4. Thanksgiving

**Lol I'm back on the story again, I just love writing it. Can you blame me? A new story with fresh new ideas! ^^**

**Well no being rude on reviews plz! But Review nicely ^^"**

It was Thanksgiving day at the Akatsuki base, Zetsu was skipping in circles singing, "Food glorious food!" Thanksgiving was always his favorite holiday, he got to stuff his face with all this meat.

Hidan rolled his eyes, "What got plant boy that happy about stupid thanksgiving? It doesn't even thank Jashin-sama!" he muttered crossing his arms.

"Well it is your first time having thanksgiving with us." Sasori said walking up to Hidan, "Leader cooks for us on Thanksgiving."

Hidan shrugged, "So? what's so great about that dickhead's cooking?" And then Zetsu's eyes widened then he ran over to Hidan and grabbed his shoulders, "ARE YOU MAD MAN?! HIS COOKING IS THE BEST IN THE WORLD!" Then the black side said, **"Don't insult the cooking!"** Hidan backed away from them with his hands in front of him.

Sasori sighed, "I've never tasted it myself of course not being able to eat thanks to being a puppet, but the others seem to like his cooking, they tell me how much they enjoy it everytime he cooks." he shook his head, "They love to torture me."

Hidan laughed at that, "I MIGHT have to join them with that!" and Sasori sighed, "I already have 1 brat on my hands, don't become another 1." and his eyes rolled to Deidara.

"Hey stop calling me brat dana un!" Deidara yelled knowing who Sasori was talking about and Sasori sighed and shook his head when pein called from the kitchen, "You idiots I've been calling for 3 minutes now! Dinner is ready!"

Right after he said that, EVERYONE, but hidan and Sasori, RAN into the kitchen fast and Hidan shrugged and walked in and Sasori just came too just to watch them stuff their faces bored and sigh as always.

Though what Hidan saw in there made his taste buds jump, turkey, ham, mashed patatos, corn on the cob, and biscuits, it made Hidan drool. The smell was so good and Zetsu was already stuffing his face with mostley just the meat and Hidan sat down in his seat quietly and prayed to himself to Jashin before he ate. None of the others bothered to pray and Pein was last to sit down since he cooked it ALL for all those 9 men by himself and started to eat himself. Hidan's eyes every now and again looked at Pein while he stuffed his face.

Then a question came from his mouth that was full of food, "Hey where'd you learn to cook THIS good?"

Pein shrugged barely eating anything for some reason then said, "I really don't know, I just cook and it turns out good." then he took a small bite of his corn on the cob in a manerly fashion, he was full of maners which made Hidan roll his eyes.

Then Hidan said, "That seems impossible! Someone would have had to go through some kind of cooking class to cook this delcious food!" he didn't believe it as he spoke with his mouth full of turkey.

"Close your mouth while chewing geez, its gross." Pein said after he swallowed staring at him.

"Who are you my mother?" Hidan said still talking then swallowed, "I only take mission orders from you, that is it." he pointed his fork at him then went down for a piece of ham.

Pein sighed, "Just saying, you act too immature." he said wiping his mouth after eating a bit.

Hidan stuck out his tongue as he was about to put ham in his mouth and then stuffed it in his face, tempting Pein to make him stop him.

"Stop that, its really grossing me out." Pein sighed trying to ignore him and stop himself from cutting off his head to make sure he couldn't eat.

"I...Don't...care..." he said with his mouth full and had a smirk trying to piss him off.

Pein twitched then got up, "I'm excusing myself." then he walked out and then outside of the base then after a couple seconds of silence, there was the cursing of Pein outside letting the anger out.

Now Hidan started cracking up as he swallowed, "god its so fun to mess with him!" he was about to fall back in his chair and none of them bothered to warn him as he now fell back first with the chair making a crash making Pein run in and yell, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Hidan has mashed patatoes all over his face and was on the ground cursing and Pein growled, "Hidan what'd you do now?!"

Hidan looked at Kakuzu, "See how he fucking assumes its me!" he yelled and kakuzu shook his head, "Because its usually your fault."

"Thanks for the support!" Hidan growled at Kakuzu as he got up, Deidara was snickering and Hidan sent a death glare at him and Deidara shut up and Pein sighed, "For once I'd like to leave WITHOUT something getting destroyed!"

Then Hidan wiped his face off and yelled, "Well you're a terrible leader then aren't you!? You are too strict to us! There is no fun for any of us! You're just an asshole selfish bastard! You only care for yourself you asshole! Only about YOU YOU YOU! Do you even care about the rest of us! I bet you had a better life then any of us!" Hidan had snapped there and all the Akatsuki gasped.

Pein was quiet then said, "Well if that's how you feel, I'll be leaving..." then he turned his face which looked dark with his body then walked out in silence, his hands in a fist then slammed open his door to his office and slammed it shut.

"What'd I say?" hidan asked now, not relizing what he did.

Sasori sighed, "Leader has NEVER told us about his past, if we mentioned it was good EVER, this happens, 1 time I found him crying after an inncident like this." he shook his head at Hidan, "You went a little overboard."

"Ya leader has always taken care of us, its just you that is selfish." Kakuzu nodded agreeing with Sasori sighing.

"W-What?! Me?! Selfish! Ah come you can't be serious!" Hidan said surprised to hear that, its the first time in his life he's heard that.

They all shook their heads and sighed then all finished then walked out, a couple staring at him, leaving Hidan standing alone in the room, and sighed thinking now, Pein has gave him a bed, food, TV privlages, he doesn't even make him do his own landury! Pein was more fair to Hidan then he ever thought and Hidan thought, "Maybe I was a little hard...he could've been making me pay to stay here." then he sighed and looked at the door to pein's office and then quietly and slowly walked over it to it and knocked on the door.

From the inside, Pein's muffled voice said, "Go away..." it sounded misrable.

"Listen...I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I just hate being bossed around...that is all." that was all that Hidan could get to come out of his throat then walked to his room sighing.

Within Pein's office, his head was on his desk and when he heard Hidan's footsteps leaving, his eyes went up, his rinnegan eyes were filled with tears and he shook his head and muttered, "Its not just what you said about me...my past..." he looked at a picture now of 3 children 1 looking like him but 1 having his eyes with a blue haired girl and he sighed, "Its not better, its worse..."

**YAY I GOT A LONGER CHAPTER IN! **

**I think...XDDD ah well, this 1 is for thanksgiving very early though XD but if you don't know Pein's TRUE past, it may be hard to understand this stuff**

**You need to read the new manga to know what he was talking about XDD**

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review only nice plz! ^^**


	5. Konan

**Lol I'm back yet again! XD I've just been in a PeinHida mood so I wanted to make more! I'm SO weird that way!**

**lol well no rude reviews plz! **

It was the day after thanksgiving, Hidan had been quiet lately, so had Pein, he was most of the time in his office anyway. Hidan yesterday had never even heard pein sound miserable, it made hidan guilty though he shook it off sighing and was currently in his room laying on the ground sighing, "Why me Jashin-sama?"

He now saw a Jashin bible and looked at it and then grabbed it and looked at Jashin's reading about love and still didn't understand it, Jashin seemed to not mind boy love or joining unions and he sighed and hidan put his face in his pillow and muttered, "But I don't want to join unions with that ass..."

Now as Hidan kept reading he yawned and fell asleep laying on the ground cuddling his Jashin bible.

Then when morning came, Pein had yelled through the hall, "We have a meeting! Wake up you idiots!" he was back to himself it seemed, but deep inside, his voice sounded miserable and while he yelled, Hidan tried to sleep on and muttered, "5 more minutes mommy..." he reached for an alarm though fell off his bed, yes he had ended up on his bed. He sleep walks a lot and sighs and then headed out after just throwing on his cloak leaving only his underwear under being lazy and yawned walking out and then headed for the meeting room.

When he got in, everyone was sitting down in silence and Hidan took his seat and stretched his arms, "Another boring meeting." he sighed.

Kakuzu always sat next to him and heard Hidan speak and said, "Hidan...before you came, leader told us that we may be 'intrested' in this meeting." he had said interesting not in the way you read a book and you're interested in it, but in a different way. A way Hidan will have to figure out once the meeting's climax will be solved.

Pein cleared his throat and everyone shut up and their eyes went on him as Pein now spoke, "Well I guess you're all wondering why I have called this meeting this early in the morning." he looked at Hidan now because he saw Hidan's mouth opening to speak without permission.

Hidan, as expected, blurted out, "Ya really! Its 7 am!" he muttered with dark circles under his eyes and crossed his arms grouchily.

Pein sighed, "Well this'll wake you all up then, we are getting a new member." as soon as Pein's mouth shut, all the Akatsuki looked up and their eyes were wide, its been awhile since they've had a new member, Hidan was the last new member so far.

Pein then looked to the door and everyones' eyes followed, "I'd like to introduce you to Konan." then the door opened and a girl with blue hair with a white paper flower in her hair, orange eyes, and already wearing the Akatsuki cloak came in with a piercing under her lip.

Hidan's mouth fell open and he thought to himself, 'A female huh? This is gonna be sweet!' while all the others thought the same with their tongues sticking out Pein sighed and said, "She'll be sharing a room with me and she'll be my partner."

Zetsu muttered, "Damn it, are we EVER going to get a partner." **"Dunno." **while Zetsu spoke to himself Konan smiled at all of them, "Its nice to meet you all." her smile was beautiful and all their mouths dropped open and Pein face palmed, Konan was oblivious to their liking to her.

Pein sighed, "Come on Konan-chan." now pein opened the door for konan and she smiled and walked out and once pein closed the door and was out himself all the Akatsuki started a conversation like a classroom once the teacher has left.

"I can't believe it! A girl un!" Deidara was surprised Pein would even let a girl in at all, "Maybe he has some kind of love with her, don't you agree Sasori-no-dana?" Deidara elbowed Sasori's wooden arm and Sasori did not answer, for he had his emotionless look, not understanding what was really so great about 1 little woman.

Kakuzu looked at Hidan and laughed, "Maybe your gay ass won't get to Pein after all!" he smirked under his mask loving to mess with his annoying partner.

"Ah shut up Kakuzu!" Hidan crossed his arms looking away from his money loving partner and Kakuzu just snickered more now making Hidan growl under his breath.

Now that a girl was within the group of these men, maybe a face-off for her will start, or maybe love between Konan and Pein will start and maybe upset Hidan, but, Hidan WAS worried about loosing Pein to some girl that loves origami, Hidan will have to make his move...and fast!

**Sorry it is a bit short but its just a chapter to inroduce Konan! lol now Hidan has some compitition eh?**

**Lol well I hope you enjoyed and review if you will and fav if ya can!**

**I'd appreciate anything! :)**


	6. Sexual Problems

**Well I wanted to make the next chapter because some people seem to like it! On this site and deviantart! lol yes the story is there too, with fanart XD**

**But I hope you enjoy! Well plz enjoy cause I love to make stories for entertainment! ^^**

**Plz review and fav if you will! :)**

Its been a couple days now that Konan has joined, most of the time Pein was with Konan talking about childhood stuff. They obviously had known each other for a long time because they talked about stuff when the ninja war was still going on. Hidan sighed and flopped on the couch with the others, "ugh ever since that bitch came, leader has been spending all his time with her!"

Kakuzu was sitting next to him watching TV when he smirked, "AH I SEE, you're jealous." he smirked knowing Hidan's little secret about being jealous of Konan.

"EH NO!" Hidan blushed and looked away, "Why would I be jealous of a bitch and the bastard leader!" he growled, "They fit great together!"

Kakuzu laughed now smirking under his mask, "You can't hide it yet." he laughed then got up and walked away now snickering and thought to himself, _He loves Pein, that gay idiot._

Pein currently was talking to Konan who smiled happily, "I'm glad I joined! I get to be with you more!" she said smiling sweetly and Pein just nodded, not much emotion or smiles in his life much.

Hidan secretly glared at Konan muttering, "Bitch get off him..." then he walked into his room sighing, wishing he was Konan currently. All these months in Akatsuki, never really matched this well, he always had to save everything for Pein. But he never had the guts to admit it...or do something he's always wanted to do...

**(Ok this is where the MATURE content comes, hate mature content, leave now!)**

**Night:**

Peincurrently was in his bed, sleeping peacefully. 1 hand on the pillow, under his head, while 1 hand was under the covering. He was in black and red pants that were baggy a bit, those were his pajamas. A bit of his chest showed, those muscles, and piercings on his chest. Then a shadow seemed to sneak in now, Hidan.

Hidan had snuck in, in his underwear which is what he slept in usually and he closed the door behind him silently. He walked over now and stood next to the bed, blushing at the sight of Pein and thought to himself, _He looks so peaceful in his sleep...too bad I'll have to disturb it..._

Then Hidan started to get onto Pein's bed and soon was on his knees in front of the sleeping Pein then suddenly he dropped himself onto Pein who woke up yelling, "GAH! HIDAN WHAT THE HE-" though before he could finish, Hidan put his finger on Pein's lips with a little smirk, "Shhh...stay calm leader..." then he pulled Pein's covers down a bit and licked around on Pein's chest.

Pein shivered and growled lightly, "H-Hidan...what are you doing...?" And Hidan snickered and laid his chest on Pein's and said softly, "What I've always wanted to do Leader-Sama..." Pein's eyes went a little wide with a small blush, "H-Hidan what...?" **(Mature content)**

Hidan smirked no longer answering any of this and started to lick around Pein'spierced nipple and he snickered like a pervert as he strolled down through the covers and down his chest, feeling those pants and put his hand in starting to slip them off as 1 hand was on Pein's lips, keeping him from yelling out, though Pein let out a light moan and muttered under it, "S-Stop H-Hidan..."

Hidan smirked and soon had Pein's pants off, Pein wearing pure black underwear and Hidan snickered, "I dun wanna." he smirked now licking all the way up his chest, 1 hand heading down to take off the underwear keeping him from where he wants to go, and his other hand going through Pein's soft spiky orange hair. Pein's face was red as blood as Hidan went down and he growled slightly, "H-Hidan!"

Hidan smirked ignoring Pein's struggling and yelling for freedom as he put his hand into Pein'sunderwear and smirked feeling his destination and now smirked starting to pull off Pein's underwear and Pein yelped, "HIDAN STOP!" though Hidan now tore them off and smirked, Pein was now completely bare and he smirked then started to lick Pein's cock.

Pein moaned a bit, face so red(UKE!) and looked down a him trying to pull away and Hidan sucked hard, Pein's cock hard as a rock. Hidan smirked as he felt this, "You're such a slut leader, you're a hard one." Pein growled shyly and said, "H-Hidan...S-Stop you pervert!"

Hidan smirked ignoring the comment that came from Pein's lips and now smirked and took off his own underwear, both were bare. Pein looked away from Hidan's bare body but he took his chin and pulled it towards him, "Come on, you know you want to look..." and he used 2 fingers and made Pein looked his way and Pein's face went red as he forced him to look.

Hidan smirked then took his penis and put it in Pein's mouth and used his fingers to push through Pein's hair and he smirked, "Go ahead, suck." Pein's face went red when he said that and then it took him over and started to suck slowly and Hidan smirked, "You can go faster leader..." Pein coughed a bit not liking it much and started to suck harder and faster. Hidan smirked then soon took it out and then flipped pein over and smirked, "I'll go slow for you leader-sama..."

Pein breathed hard knowing what he was going to do and held onto the ground, well which was not really able to and looked at him from behind, face red, he couldn't believe Hidan was going this after all these months. Hidan smirked and now went into Pein, putting his penis into Pein's hole and Pein yelled in pain and pleasure, he couldn't believe he was doing this. Pein moaned slightly and coughed as Hidan put it in deeper, cum was coming from Pein's own penis and Hidan smirked taking his hand and grabbing Pein's penis and squeezing it, taking the cum on his hand then rubbed it on Pein's cheek and Hidan smirked thrusting in and out thought soon got up and smirked, "I'm done...for now..." then he ran out, still naked, not caring, leaving pein on his bed, breathing hard, his bed and himself, cum all over.

**XD yes this will get MUCH more mature, oh ya HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLES!**

**I hope you liked this chapter yaoi fans! ;) i had to get some hard core in!**

**Please review nicely! ^^**


	7. The Mocking Hidan

**Well hello my fans of this strange story. Heh well it seems people still like this story after some weird sexual scenes in my story. Now sorry it took me so long but here it is, the next chapter of my story!**

**Please R&R!**

It was the next morning and Pein looked out his room looking down the halls. Last night was not his night obviously. He looked around for Hidan and then cleared his throat walking out his room. All dressed up in his cloak, ring and pants. Hair combed and so on. As he walked out he ran into Hidan who had been walking around shirtless. Actually slightly taller then the pierced leader.

Hidan had a smirk on his perverted face as he looked to his leader, "Oh hello SIR." He mocked slightly knowing how his so called leader was the night before.

Pein kept himself from showing any sign of emotion as he cleared his throat, "Hello Hidan, excuse me I'm heading to the kitchen." He walked past him.

Hidan though stood next to him putting his arm around Pein's neck while he followed him in walking. "Really now? What a coincidence so am I." he smirked loving to mess with him.

Pein jerked a bit to the side at his touch as he moved a couple feet away, "Hands to yourself, Hidan."

The silver haired Jashinist just let out a little heh while he said, "Aw but my hands weren't to myself yesterday leader-kun."

Pein growled a bit under his breath as he walked faster to avoid him. Though Hidan pressed forward back next to him.

"And you seemed to enjoy it." Hidan had said now with a evil smirk knowing last night.

The pierced leader then jumped a bit at this comment then said, "I did not enjoy that!" as he ran downstairs to where the others looked at him weird though then continued their breakfast.

Pein straightened his cloak collar then walked to the table and poured himself some cereal when Hidan jumped out of nowhere startling Pein right when he was about to eat and Pein slammed his spoon down, "Really Hidan! Go eat your fucking cereal and leave me alone!" he growled.

Then Hidan smirked, "And they say I have the filthy mouth." He laughed a bit, "Though I'm sure your mouth is much more filthy after you know." He smirked.

Pein groaned a bit as all the others stared at both of them weird. Kakuzu knew Hidan well so he had his ideas.

Pein sighed then said, "I'm settling with my coffee, someone else can eat my cereal." As he walked out annoyed. After grabbing his coffee that is.

Hidan shrugged and took his leader's cereal shrugging. "More for me." As he started to eat it.

Pein sighed going into his office and locking the door. Then he muttered, "I swear I'm trapped with him mocking me…I hated that…I know I did…he's such a sick bastard…" he muttered sitting down.

He looked to the side to see the group's picture, every year almost they took a group picture. Almost like a school photo for the yearbook but no yearbook for them. Just one little photo from a cheap camera they got.

The picture showed all of them side to side next to their partners. Though some of them looked a little goofy. Since Konan joined he had a partner. They had taken a picture a bit after she joined. So they sort of changed it a bit. Their group was very strange. Pein and Konan had stood next to each other in the photo, Pein's face plain, Konan's with a small smile. Hidan and Kakuzu stood next to each other, Hidan seeming to be cussing at the stitched man who seemed annoyed in his eyes, arms crossed. Looking like he was about to TRY and kill him. Deidara and Sasori, they looked pretty calm with Deidara sticking his tongue out of his hand mouth. Sasori obviously just rolling his brown eyes. Itachi and Kisame seemed to just be standing there, Kisame with a big grin, Itachi emotionless. Zetsu was just half way in the ground with his venues flytrap closed not really wanting a picture taken.

Pein had to smile slightly as they were almost like family. But Hidan…he didn't fit the bill for family. Not to him that is. That sick pervert, he's such an idiot, who does he think he is? He's not God is he? Ugh that idiot selfish bastard! Pein kept thinking to himself. Though then he noticed he was just using that to block feelings. He groaned and hit his head on his desk. What was wrong with him?

**Well sorry if it seems short, it seems short to me but I tried! I got so many stories I need to write and today I got a couple hours to catch up a bit. So I'll try for all my stories you all love!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. A Kiss

OMG DO YOU SEE THIS? I AM WRITING SOMETHING WITH HIDAPEIN! How long as it been? 2 years? I've changed my writing style since then too XD I'm much better at writing and more descriptive. I hope there are still some of you who have wanted to see this. If not, its always nice to see new people reading. :)

Hope you all enjoy X3:

It had been about a week later since that night Hidan raped Pein...yes, raped. Pein would consider it that, he didn't enjoy it, the mighty leader would never admit THAT. Though ever since that night, Hidan wouldn't stop bugging him, always flirting with him, even around the others, but they were used to Hidan mocking their leader, but they had no idea it wasn't just mocking now, the immortal Akatsuki was actually flirting with Pein, even to the point of trying to kiss him in front of the others. Though Pein would always moved away, or use his jutsu to make him go flying away from him, then put it off as Hidan just annoying him. Though Pein...actually really liked Hidan now, or would it be loved...? No, nothing like that. He refused to think that.

Now it was another day and Pein was trying to avoid the idiot, it was in the afternoon and Pein was working in his office, hoping that Hidan wouldn't barge in, but hey, with that guy, you never knew what he was thinking. As he was writing up new missions, he could sense outside his room footsteps and...that familiar chakra that was Hidan's.

'Crap...he is going to come in here.' Pein thought to himself in an annoyed way. He didn't know how to take a hint that he didn't want him around did he? Or maybe, he had taken the hint, and was purposely doing this.

Though then, without any knock or sound of his voice, Hidan barged in, with a grin on his face and said, "Hey leader-kun!"

Now even though Pein predicted this would happen, he still jumped from being startled, then yelled, "Hidan! Knock next time!"

Hidan only continued to grin, closing the door to the office and chuckled, "Man you're so cute when startled." he flirted, as always. Going over to his leader's desk to look down at Pein.

The orange haired man had cleared his throat, trying to ignore the flirt and had said in the best serious voice he could, "What do you want Hidan?"

"Oh, nothing, just thought I'd say hi." the Jashinist then seemed to walk away from the front of the desk and then around it to be next to the leader's chair.

This made Rinnegan eyes look over at Hidan, "Well good for you, leave-" though had gasped a bit at his office chair being spun for Pein to first see Hidan's chest, which was always shown, so it made the leader blush a bit.

But Pein had quickly looked up and was about to yell at Hidan when he felt lips quickly pushed onto his roughly. His eyes went wide and the blush on his face became even bigger. He tried to pull away from the other's lips, but he felt a hand go against the back of his head and it held his head there.

Hidan had continued to push his lips to Pein's, and very roughly and sloppily, holding himself over the leader with one arm holding onto an arm of the chair, he pushed his lips more into Pein's, making the other man get pushed down more in his chair, also hearing a groan between the lips.

Pein wasn't kissing back, for his pride's sake of not giving in, but he actually...loved it. He had to admit, he sort of liked the feeling of being dominated like this, it was different, it always was. From the moment Hidan 'raped' him, he knew he enjoyed it, but out loud, he wouldn't admit it, he was too prideful.

Though when he had groaned at the roughness, Pein could feel a tongue push itself in forcefully. Hidan was now enjoying the feeling of Pein's moist mouth, licking around his mouth and could feel a pierced tongue try to push the invading tongue out. The leader was really trying his best, and it amused the silver haired male.

Actually though...Pein came to the realization that he could probably use his almighty push to make Hidan go flying away from him but...he didn't. His hand had started to lift a bit, but it stopped midway, he didn't...want it to stop. Why didn't he want it to stop? He hated it, hated it so much...didn't he?

Then, after what seemed like so many minutes, Hidan pulled his mouth away, his tongue slipping out from Pein's mouth, a trail of saliva there for a moment and both of them panting from the kiss. It had seemed longer to them, but it had only been a minute.

Then Hidan grinned and had pulled all of himself away to just be standing in from of a dazed leader and had mocked him a bit, "Oh leader? What's wrong? You're so red." he snickered.

It only took Pein a few moments to register what happened and what he just said, he really was red in the face and then he yelled, "Damn it Hidan! W-Why'd you do that!" he didn't even noticed his voice stuttered once.

Though this made Hidan laugh and had leaned back down and put a hand on Pein's red cheek, "You're so cute, trying to cover up how much you enjoyed that with anger." he had read right through Pein's 'anger.'

"I...shut up! Get out of my office!" he pointed to the door, jerking his face away from the hand and moving his chair away from Hidan.

Hidan hummed a bit triumphantly and waved his hand around some while heading to the door, "Right right I'm going." when at the door though he looked back and winked at him, "If you want more, just come to me." sticking his tongue out playfully and left the office before he could be yelled at more.

Pein had just been about to yell when he left, he gave a sigh and had put a hand on his head. His face was still red...he had to stop blushing! Though unfortunately for him, it didn't leave. He growled and had put his head on his desk, putting his hand in his hair and running it through the spikes.

'Why do I...why him?' the leader thought as he looked down at his desk, 'Why is it him...that can get so close to me like this and me not even ATTEMPT to kill them? How can he make me feel so...submissive? I'm a leader! I'm not submissive!' he kept telling himself that, over, and over again. But he couldn't get over the fact that he loved being dominated...by that baka.

Hidan meanwhile, had went back to his and Kakuzu's room, the greedy Akatsuki wasn't there right now, so had flopped onto his bed happily. He felt very satisfied with himself. He could tell Pein got so into the kiss...without even kissing back. He didn't even try to gain dominance in the kiss, could it be he enjoyed being submissive like that? Oh how amusing that was to think of.

Actually...Hidan could even get turned on by the though of a cute little submissive leader. Hmm...maybe he'd pay another visit to sir leader that night.

Well, hope you all enjoyed this! Its been so long since I posted anything to this story!

Please review! X3


	9. A Crazy Morning

**Well hello there again, lol this chapter came out quickly didn't it? I've just been in the mood it seems! Besides, I have many ideas for this fanfiction, and I might as well write while I'm still in the mood.**

**Also, last time the chapter left off with Hidan saying he'd pretty much go have fun with Pein again, I'm not going to write that, there was already some smut a couple chapters ago, too quickly for more sex, or 'rape' as Pein says. So I'm letting you all use your imagination, though if people actuall review more asking for another written out sex scene then I'll be happy to write one. We shall see.**

**For now, enjoy the story:**

Again, it happened again...Hidan last night had came into Pein's room and 'raped' him, while Konan wasn't there of course. Though this time, Pein was surprisingly more willing, without even wanting to be. The leader had been dominated again, and with less fight this time. And the Jashinist loved it. Could it be that Pein was starting to give into him?

That morning though, when Pein woke up, Hidan was by his side in bed, holding the man close. This made the leader wake up more, and instantly remembered what happened last night...as he saw they were both naked, putting a hand out towards Hidan, who was still sleeping soundly, and then went flying across the room and hit a wall.

Hidan, feeling this had coughed as soon as he hit the wall, waking up in and instant once his back hit. He landed on his naked butt and the back of his head was bleeding now and he yelled, "What the fuck leader! That hurt!"

Pein's face was a bit red from being naked...and some anger, he covered everything up with anger, it was his only option, "Why'd you stay in my bed! And why were you snuggling with me!"

The other male who was sitting around the wall now, rubbing the back of his head that was making his hand get covered in blood, looked over and said, "So what if I stayed in bed with you? I was tired last night after our...fun." then he had to smirk, "Though for your information, you fell asleep first, and you held onto me first. You acted so helplessly cute."

This, made the leader twitch and blush more, "I did not hold onto you! I would never touch you in such a..." though he stopped himself. In such a loving way...that's what he wanted to say. Though he shook it off quickly then said, "Way..." he finished his own sentence that he interrupted and sighed, "Just...get out." pointing at the door, getting back under the bed, feeling too exposed.

Hidan just shrugged and got up, wincing slightly at his now aching back and he stretched to help it feel better. Once he was standing up he said, "Alright alright, I'm going." and then...just walked out naked. He didn't really care.

Though this was not a positive response from the others. As soon as Pein's door closed, the leader could hear yelling and Hidan's name. Big surprise.

Pein heard all of what was going on. He heard Deidara's yelling, "Oh my god Hidan! Why are you naked?" Then he heard Kakuzu shout, "Get some damn pants on Hidan! No no don't come into the kitchen like that!"

Well...Hidan certainly knew how to cause problems. The yelling continued outside as Pein grabbed his own clothes and threw them on with his cloak then walking out. By now, it had stopped and Hidan went into his and Kakuzu's room to get clothes on.

He sighed as he saw most everyone with a disgusted face in the kitchen...well other then Itachi who was sitting at the kitchen table, having looked away almost instantly when he saw. Everyone else had such grossed out looks. Then Kakuzu looked to Pein and said, "You need to punish him for coming out here naked! I lost my appetite for my breakfast!"

The leader sighed and had said, "I'll punish him, don't worry about that."

Kakuzu had muttered now, "Why was he even naked? He wasn't even in our bedroom tonight! Not that I didn't enjoy the quiet, it was just very unusual to not have to listen to that idiot when he sleeps. He's loud when he sleeps."

Pein had to stop himself from blushing as he thought of last night then had just shrugged a bit, "Well I don't know why he wasn't in there." and walked over to the fridge to see what there was to eat, and in all honesty, he was sore, and he was trying his best to hide it. Though he knew everyone saw him limp slightly, mostly Itachi and Kakuzu who were observant.

The rag doll Akatsuki was the one who said something though, "...Leader are you alright?"

This made Pein flinch as he was pulling milk out from the fridge and looked back, "I'm perfectly fine, why do you ask?" as he stood up straight, closing the door to the refrigerator.

"Well...you limped." he pointed out to Pein.

Pein was pouring himself a glass of milk right now, acting like he was fine of course and said, "You were seeing things. I don't limp." hopefully he could keep that up.

Though soon, Hidan came running into the kitchen in pants but shirtless and was grinning seeing Pein start to drink the milk he poured and saw the leader didn't notice him. Oh how he loved to surprise him. Sneaking up from behind him and had wrapped his arms around Pein suddenly, making the leader jump and gasp in surprise and nearly dropped his drink, catching it before it spilled all over, some milk dripping from the tips of the glass though and getting on Pein's hand.

The leader looked back to glare at Hidan, "You baka! Why'd you do that!"

The Jashinist hummed happily and kept his arms around the twitching leader and said, "Aw because I wanted to see your reaction! And it was great!"

Pein twitched and had held his glass with one hand and the other reached over and grabbed one of his arms to yank it away from him, "Well its not funny!"

Hidan snickered and had seen milk on the hand that had grabbed him and had let go of him, but grabbed the leader's hand and started to lick at his fingers to 'get the milk off' even though it was just to annoy Pein, or make the leader blush.

Which...it made Pein started to blush a bit, but he tried his best not to...they were in front of the others! So was trying to yank his hand away from Hidan as he felt the tongue run across his fingers, "Hidan! D...Don't do that! That's disgusting!" even though it just made him feel shy.

Everyone had been watching...well everyone that was in the kitchen and well...they could even tell Hidan had some seductive hints while doing that...and even they could see the blush that had been of Pein's face, if only for a moment.

The leader looked at his hand that had Hidan's saliva on it in the place of the milk and he growled, "You're such a pain in the ass!" he went to the sink and had put his cup down, and was washing his hands now.

Though as soon as he made that comment, Hidan had smirked and said, "Oh I really am a pain IN YOUR ass."

This, made a blush appear even more on Pein's face and had had put his hand out and Hidan went flying as he yelled, "You immature baka!"

Kakuzu had been watching right now and had said, "Uh...the way Hidan said that..."

Before he could continue Itachi had muttered to him, "I wouldn't say a word..." they were the only two who noticed how perverted Hidan said it. Everyone else just saw it in a mocking way and disregarded it.

Pein though was now storming out of the kitchen after finishing washing his hands as Hidan hit the wall in the kitchen and he yelled, "Fuck! Leader god damn it that hurt!" but there was no answer from Pein, who just went to his office and slammed the door, "Geez he didn't even yell at me again, no fun." as he got up.

Though Pein, sat in his office sat in his chair after locking the door put his head on the desk. Damn it why did Hidan have to be like that! It was embarrassing! He only did it to annoy him...he wasn't really flirting with him, the baka felt nothing for him. This is what Pein thought to himself. And even if the guy did...

Pein looked up at the ceiling as he leaned back in his chair now and muttered to himself, "Even if he did have feelings for me...he would never accept who I really am..." he closed his eyes after he said that quietly to himself...No, Hidan would only like Pein, he'd never love who he really was...Nagato.

**Alright end of that chapter now! This one was longer then the last one! Oh I mentioned Nagato! I have to bring him in sometime! It is who he really is after all. If you didn't know this then sorry about the spoiler, but it is pretty known by now.**

**Anyway, hope you all have enjoyed this chapter! I'll hopefully get the next one up soon! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Rape

**PLEASE READ, this chapter will be time skipped, this now is about a few months later after the last chapter. If you read this, you won't be so confused!**

**Anyway, enjoy!:**

"He won't even let me near him as much anymore..."

"What?" Kakuzu looked up from where he was sitting on the couch in their living room, reading a book. He and Hidan were sitting on the couch, no one else was around either. Hidan had just spoken something that confused him.

"Leader! He won't even let me in his office anymore!" the immortal had a small pout on.

His partner stared at him for a moment before saying, "Don't you usually just barge into his office anyway?"

"It was easy then! Now he has a barrier over his door at all times when he's inside!" Hidan's arms were crossed as he continued to pout.

"Well, can't do anything about that." Kakuzu was now trying to ignore him and go back to reading his book. He expected Hidan to interrupt him and keep complaining, surprisingly, he didn't.

Hidan was too busy pouting and thinking back to why Pein put up the barrier in the first place to bother Kakuzu anymore...He remembered it pretty well...

**A month ago...**

"_I'm sick of this Hidan..." the leader suddenly said to Hidan, who had just barged into his office, yet again. The Jashinist wanted sex, and right now out of nowhere! Pein sat at his desk, having an irritated look on his face._

"_Come on, we haven't had sex in your office yet! Your bedroom is getting boring!" he whined a little to Pein. _

_Ever since they first had sex, Hidan always raped Pein out of nowhere. It wasn't as bad as the first time though, because leader slowly got more willing and submissive. Though now he was getting sick of it, he did not want a relationship with just sex over and over again. That seemed to be what Hidan wanted though and he hated that._

"_We are NOT having sex in my office, nor are we for a long while. I do not want sex for awhile." Pein said simply, trying to be the boss now. Of course, Hidan was never a good listener._

"_**I **want sex though!" Hidan said, pretty selfishly too as he got closer to him. _

"_I don't care what you want Hidan." Pein growled a little in anger. But he didn't like seeing Hidan getting closer. _

_The immortal didn't say much more, he got right onto Pein's desk now though and grabbed his leader's face, knees on the desk as he was over him. Forcing him up into a kiss now that made Pein jump and try to pull away from the forced kiss. It wasn't like other forced kisses Hidan gave, it was more rough and cruel, the Jashinist was being selfish and not thinking of what Pein wanted, which was not this. _

_While on leader's desk like this, it was ruining a lot of papers and knocking his supplies over. Something that orange haired man knew he'd have to clean up later on, but he didn't care much about that right now. Through the harsh kiss, Hidan reached over and was removing Pein's cloak, unzipping it and pulling the zipper down. Though as soon as Pein realized this, he used a hand to go up grabbed his wrist. One hand was still on the leader's face, but was trying to unzip his cloak still. Letting go of the kiss only to be punched in the face right after by the angry rinnegan-user. _

"_Fuck!" Hidan pulled back a bit to use one hand to hold his face where he was punched, "What the hell leader?!" still holding onto the half undone zipper of Pein's cloak._

"_I don't want to do anything you baka! Don't go kissing me like that!" He yelled at him angrily. _

_Hidan seemed to get a bit of a dark look at this and glared at Pein, "I want to though!" getting off the desk more, only to get right on Pein in his chair. Using all the weight to make the chair go back, making the leader gasp as it hit the ground, it could've been worse but luckily it didn't turn out too bad. Other then Hidan on top of him in a very uncomfortable position for the leader._

"_Get away Hidan!" Pein continued to yell, not liking this at all. _

_He said nothing yet again, and was on the leader, so it was harder for him to do anything, now unzipping his cloak again, ignoring his orders. He soon had his cloak off and was rubbing at his chest, Pein was trying to get away and was about to use his jutsu to make Hidan go flying, but his arms were pinned instantly. The immortal had gotten used to his jutsu by now, he knew how it activated._

_And through all that, Hidan actually raped Pein this time, not like the other times where he was willing after awhile, no this was actual rape. Not to mention the Jashinist stabbed Pein once or twice to keep him from doing anything. This was the first time Hidan was THIS selfish for sex, and leader, well he hated it. Utterly hated it this time._

**Present...**

Hidan sighed to himself as he continued to think, not bothering Kakuzu still, which the other was enjoying the mostly quiet. Soon the immortal stood up and went to his leader's office. As usual, for the last month, there was a barrier there that shocked Hidan a bit the moment he tried to walk in. That meant Pein was in there. The Jashinist frowned at this and had been wanting sex so badly, but the leader refused to give it to him...Maybe raping him like that wasn't the best idea, he doubted the man would be eager anytime to do anything with him.

Meanwhile, Pein in his office had felt Hidan try to pass through the barrier. He could sense whoever was near the barrier and could let them in when he wished. Hidan hadn't been aloud in for about a month though. He was just doing his work, sitting at his desk and muttering random stuff to himself in anger when sensing the silver haired immortal trying to get through the door. He wondered when he'd give up and realize they weren't doing it again!

He looked to a picture on his desk as he stopped working for now. The Akatsuki group photo was there...but just last week he had cut Hidan out of the picture, from pure anger. Mostly because Hidan had kept trying to get inside of the office, and he could feel it. It just reminded him of his rage, then he had just suddenly took out a kunai and cut Hidan out of the group picture. He remembered the days before him...things were much easier and peaceful then. Except when Kakuzu killed every partner he got, less work for him to get the man a new partner.

Though as Pein thought about it, everything was quite boring back then. Everyone did their missions without many problems and every day seemed the same. There were occasional arguments between Sasori and Deidara, but they never made it far enough for physical fights. Everything else was peaceful, but boring.

His rinnegan eyes moved back to the picture frame on his table, looking at the part that was cut out. As much as the leader hated to admit it, things were more interesting all the time with Hidan around. He wondered how things would've been different without the immortal...Would it be better or worse? That was something he wouldn't be able to find out, he just had to deal with how things were.

Hidan outside the office growled a bit at the barrier that kept shocking him, pouting a little before walking off. He could barely stand it, he used to be able to tease and have fun with the leader whenever he wanted. He was not used to this at all.

The Jashinist headed to his and Kakuzu's room, the other still reading in the living room so he could be alone. Though as he sat on his bed...he wondered if there was anything kind he could do to get the leader to trust him, if even a little, again.

With that in mind, he started to think about anything nice he could do that would make things better even a little...

**Well end of this chapter! Hope it was okay!**


	11. Birthday

**Hello people who read this, because I got a few more reviews, I got the urge to make more of this!**

**I hope you all enjoy this and review please! It really makes me happy to see people are enjoying my fanfiction!**

It was September 19th, Hidan remembered from the time before that this was leader's birthday! He found this as a chance to make up, or attempt to, make up for raping Pein!

No one really celebrated Pein's birthday much, sometimes they gave him gifts or one of them got him some sort of sweets. Hidan, last year however didn't give a damn about his birthday and he was sure the leader expected him not to care again. Though, the immortal was in his and Kakuzu's room and laying shirtless on his bed on his stomach. Hands keeping his head propped up as he thought of what he could do for Pein.

Unfortunately, most of the ideas that came to Hidan's head were perverted and sexual. He shook his head a bit, knowing that it would just make things worse. _Come on Hidan! You're better than just sex, sex, sex! What could I try to do that is...mostly innocent?_

Then Hidan wondered if he could find out what Pein had been wanting lately by following him secretly! He could possibly do that...it had to work right?

**20 Minutes Later:**

_He's following me...I know it._

Pein was walking down one of the halls in the base with some paperwork in his arms against his chest. Even if it was his birthday, he still had to work to keep this organization running. Though while walking, he had noticed that he was being followed and he couldn't help but feel nervous it was Hidan trying to get to him. Rushing a bit to his office because of this.

_He has no idea!_ This was Hidan's thought as he hid behind walls and very _stealthily _followed the orange haired man. Not knowing that the leader already knew he was following him. He had been attempting to follow him for only five minutes and already failed at it. When it came to stealth, Hidan was no good at it. Probably why he messed up almost every stealth mission he and Kakuzu were sent on...

Hidan though was getting impatient anyway, he was half expecting Pein to talk to himself or someone come around and talk to him! It didn't happen though, and saw the office door in the distance. Then maybe he had the idea of rushing in to just talk to Pein!

As soon as he tried though, Pein dashed to his office and this made Hidan jump in shock, trying to run after him, but as soon as Pein got into his office he slammed the door and the barrier went up.

The Jashinist was going to call out something but ran straight into the barrier and screamed from the shocks he got from it before backing away. He twitched some from the leftover pain and put a hand on his head. It didn't seem like this would be easy at all...

**A Few Minutes Later:**

_I have to think of something to do for his birthday! It's already halfway through the day! This may be the only chance I have! _Hidan thought to himself as he paced back and forth in his bedroom.

Kakuzu was in there though, reading an old book and peeked up at his partner pacing around. He never thought he'd see the baka like this.

The older man decided to speak, saying, "Hidan, the hell has YOU bothered?"

The other said nothing to him though, before suddenly stopping and snapping his fingers, "I got it!" causing his partner to jump in surprise a little then Hidan looked to him, "Has anyone made anything sweet for leader today!?"

Kakuzu blinked a few times before saying, "Uh...no, not ye-" before he could finish though, Hidan was gone in an instant. He had a weird look in his eyes when this happened and muttered to himself, "I'll never understand him..."

Meanwhile Hidan rushed into the kitchen, seeing no one there and grinned, thinking to himself, _This is perfect! I'll make leader a cake by hand and surprise him! _

The immortal walked over to a counter and stood there for a moment before realizing...he didn't know how to bake! He started to panic and ran around the kitchen, trying to look for some sort of cook book! However, he could not find _one_. He swallowed as he looked at all the different kitchen items...he may as well have to try!

**Meanwhile in Leader's Office:**

Pein was relaxed in his office, wondering though why Hidan was following him like that and not even trying to jump him. It confused him but he just shook it off like it didn't matter.

_Maybe I can just relax this birthday...most of my work is done. A nice break would be nice. _He thought to himself, leaning back in his office chair and closing his rinnegan eyes. Ready to just maybe take a nap and rest, until, he heard an explosion that made him yelp and fall back in his office chair.

"The hell!?" Pein yelled from the ground. Groaning in annoyance, it must be Deidara with his bombs. Though he may as well go check. He slowly got himself up and walked out, ready to yell at Deidara.

When he walked out towards where he heard the noise though, it was from the kitchen and when he peeked in, his eyes went wide at the sight.

What he saw was first, the kitchen had flour all around it as well as what seemed like a cream frosting on the ceiling, which could easily be seen badly. There were broken eggs on the ground as well as some sticks of butter. His eyes trailed over to the stove to see it was charred and the oven was open, having some sort of...goop like thing in it?

The last thing his eyes trailed to was none other then Hidan. Who was covered in flower and had an awkward smile on his face. Before he was yelled at however, he ran over to the stove and grabbed the goopy creation, that burned his hands but he could ignore it easily. Running over to Pein with it and saying, "Happy Birthday leader!" trying to smile in this awkward moment.

The leader was silent as he stared at what he now realized...was supposed to be a cake. Hidan had no idea how to bake, it was obvious. It looked like a big glop of cake mixture with frosting already on it. Though he saw something was written on it in red frosting.

**'Happy Birthday Leader, I'm sorry!'**

The Rinnegan user looked up at Hidan who was awkwardly holding out the supposed to be cake with an awkward smirk. Though it was obvious he was trying to make up, even if it would be impossible to do that completely.

Pein gave a long sigh before looking away and said, "I can't completely forgive you Hidan...and you ruined the damn kitchen..." Hidan frowned a bit when the leader started to say this, about to just throw the cake to the side when he heard the other say, "But you actually tried to do something for me and not yourself...I'll forgive you a little...as long as you clean up this mess."

Hidan was shocked Pein didn't yell at him or anything, instead respected him for trying to do something for him! He grinned happily and threw the cake away and said, "Alright leader! I'll clean it up!" and went to do that.

The leader watched him and rolled his eyes a bit, "Clean yourself up too." he said while walking away and heading to his office. He thought he could hear a response from the immortal but he didn't understand it.

He sat in his chair and went into deep thought. His eyes looked to the picture on his desk though and he picked up the picture frame. Looking at the empty face before putting it down, looking to his desk drawer and pulled out the piece he cut out. He set it on the table and gave a small smile as he thought, _I'll need to put this back...maybe I can forgive Hidan...slowly but just maybe..._

Then Pein started to get other thoughts, that made him smile more, _Maybe, he actually does love me. _It made him happy to think about maybe he could have some sort of actual relationship with Hidan.

Though someone was watching the leader, one sharingan eye through a mask was watching him, filled with anger. The man instantly thought to himself, _No...he's mine, Hidan won't get his hands on him._

**End of chapter! Can you guess who this masked man is? If you can't, I just, don't know. XD **

**I know Nagato/Pein's birthday passed already, but count this as late. I hope this was an enjoyable chapter! I worked hard on it and finished it at 5:40 in the morning! Please review if you enjoy!**


	12. Tobi

**Here's another chapter for everyone that is watching this story! There isn't much to say other than enjoy! **

**Please review if you enjoyed this chapter! It makes me glad to continue.**

It was only a few days after Pein's birthday and the leader was slowly gaining more trust towards Hidan. Taking down the barrier after he forced the other to agree to no sex for awhile, at least until he was more confident the immortal wouldn't try anything. Reluctantly, Hidan had to agree.

That day though, the Akatsuki got an unexpected visit from a certain nuisance in a mask. Tobi came barging into the base uninvited, making Deidara and Sasori, the only ones in the living room at the time, jump up in surprise and ready for battle. Deidara's hands in his clay pouches and Sasori ready to pull out a puppet.

Tobi put up gloved hands and said in a childish tone, "Whoa guys, easy now! It's me, Tobi!"

Sasori relaxed at this, but Deidara glared at the man. The masked man would often visit to bother them, if it wasn't for him knowing Zetsu they would've killed him long ago.

Tobi's hands went down and he said cheerfully, "Is leader here right now? I need to talk to him!"

The blonde didn't bother answering him but Sasori pointed towards Pein's office, "Yeah, he's in his office."

"Thanks Sasori!" Tobi nodded and ran towards the office. Going to the door, but he didn't bother knocking actually. Barging right in making the leader jump up in his seat.

Pein looked up from the papers he was working on, expecting he'd have to yell at Hidan. Opening his mouth to yell, till he saw the masked man. His mouth closed and saw Tobi close and lock the door. The leader gained a serious expression, he knew that when Tobi came around like this it could be business, or just the other in a bad mood.

Tobi looked over to Pein and dropped the childish act as well as the voice, "Hello there, Nagato." calling him by the name that the Rinnegan user despised being called.

"I ask that you call me by Pein, Madara." he started and looked to the other, "Why are you here? Did something happen that you need to discuss?" he always spoke business with the other boss of Akatsuki. Of course, boss in secret.

"I prefer to call you by your real name." the so-called Madara said. Oh how long he was able to drag that lie on...it made it quite easier to manipulate Nagato, "But, I've come to discuss something that doesn't regard Akatsuki business."

This earned a confused look from the orange haired man, "What could you possibly have to discuss?"

"It's about that...immortal fool." When Pein heard this he couldn't help but tense up a little. Tobi usually didn't mention anything about the members individually.

"What about him?" Pein kept his cool though, acting professional like this was another business meeting they had.

However this changed when Tobi went right in front of him and grabbed his neck with a gloved hand. Yanking the man up from his chair by the neck, this making Pein reached up to grab the hand and Rinnegan eyes looked right at the masked face. He could see the sharingan through the hole in the mask narrowed at him, he hadn't seen the other like this since...No, he refused to think about those times.

Though he was forced to remember when Tobi spoke again, "I know about you two...I don't like it one bit, Nagato. Did you already forget?" pushing him against the wall and still holding him by the neck.

There was no answer from Pein, even if he could speak perfectly thanks to this being a dead body and not effected by the hand pressing against his neck. He just didn't want to answer, but he knew what he was talking about.

It irritated Tobi that he was given no answer, using his free hand to lift up his mask a little though only to show his mouth. Still holding onto the neck tightly. Though he suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips roughly against Pein's. The leader jumped a bit but he was honestly expecting it, not that he wanted it. He didn't want it at all.

He was forced to kiss him though, Tobi giving a rough, forced kiss that had anger within it. After a moment he let go of Pein's neck though, seeing as the other wouldn't fight back. He never did. As he predicted, Pein did not struggle after that nor did he kiss back.

Soon the lips parted and there was slight panting between them. It was silent for a second, Tobi pulling back down his mask before harshly grabbing the leader's face and forced him to look directly into the hole in the mask to the eye there.

Then finally, Tobi spoke, "Did you forget already?" continuing with what he said before, "That you're mine." he whispered in his ear. This received a shiver from Pein who continued to stay silent, but was very tense.

His face was soon let go, but Tobi stayed close to him to keep him against the wall. Luckily for Pein, he didn't plan anything dirty to him.

However soon Tobi whispered to him again, "I don't want you doing anything with Hidan." which the leader didn't like at all, but Pein didn't go against his own leader.

The orange haired man nodded in response and Tobi backed off him. Pein pushed away from the wall and stood where he was, afraid the other would turn around and try to have sex with him. The masked man did not, instead he started to head to the door to leave which relieved the leader.

Tobi made it to the door and his hand rested on the handle, not taking his leave just yet. He looked back and said, "Oh yes, I forgot to mention..." this made Pein looked directly at him and become very tense, "If I catch you doing anything with Hidan...I'll make sure your true self is exposed, Nagato." before opening the door and finally leaving, closing the door on his way out.

This left Pein at a loss for words, sitting down in his chair silently. Expressionless at first, before it turned to sadness and his head went down to his desk and laid it on top of the papers. That man loved to make him miserable, he swore he did. Ever since they first started to work together, no since they first met, Tobi wanted him. He used to go after his real body till it got more and more sickly, then he went after Pein. It angered Nagato more than anything, he did not want to be with the masked man. He had no feelings for him whatsoever.

Rinnegan eyes glanced over at the group photo of the Akatsuki and frowned at it. He had recently stuck the picture of Hidan's head back into the place it was meant to be. Though just seeing that picture of him made him upset. He didn't want to risk his true self, Nagato being exposed to all the Akatsuki.

He was more concerned about Hidan though when it came to being shown. He was sure he'd be disgusted with his weak, sickly body. Maybe if he looked how he did when he was younger, he'd be more confident of it. He gave a long sigh as he thought about it to himself, before deciding.

_I can't be with Hidan..._

**Well end of this chapter! If you enjoyed it please review!**

**I also may go back and edit the early chapters to be in better quality. So look out for that!**


	13. Try

**Sorry for it being awhile since the last update, but here is the next one! Hope it's worth the wait! Please review if you enjoy it! **

That night, on the same day Tobi made an unexpected visit, Pein laid on top of his bed. A frown on his face as he looked up at the ceiling, a lot on his mind. He made up his mind didn't he? He couldn't be with Hidan, simple as that right? No, it wasn't that simple. Pein truly loved Hidan now and then Tobi comes around telling him he couldn't be with the baka.

_Why do I listen to him? I'm the leader, and I don't want to leave Hidan._ The leader thought, angry at himself for being so weak towards Tobi.

A hand went up to his face and over his eyes. Groaning a little in just utter confusion on what to do. He wasn't ready to give up on Hidan, not yet. He wanted to see if he could, for sure be in a real relationship with Hidan.

_I have to see..._

**Hidan and Kakuzu's Room:**

Hidan sighed a bit in boredom as he read his Jashin book, sitting on his bed in nothing more than his underwear. His pinkish eyes strolling over to the older man sleeping in the other bed. It was just so boring, and he could only find satisfaction in reading right now.

Though suddenly, he heard a voice in his head. It was the all too familiar leader's, speaking to him with his powers. _Hidan, come to my room, right now._ This order confused the immortal, though he just shrugged it off before getting off his bed. Setting his book down before leaving, not really caring he was only in his underwear.

He walked over to the door to the bedroom that was the leader's. Still wondering what he wanted at this hour, he knocked on the door a couple times.

An answer came almost right away, it simply said, "Come in, Hidan."

The Jashinist opened the door and walked in. Though the moment he walked in, the door shut behind him all by itself. It made him nearly jump out of his skin, till he saw Pein sitting on his bed with his hand out, obviously using his jutsu to pull the door closed from there. Now the question was, why did the leader want to see him?

"Uh, you wanted to see me leader?" Hidan gave Pein a weird look, still very confused.

"Yes...I did. Come here, Hidan." he responded, sitting on the edge of his bed. The leader only in slightly baggy black pants. His normal sleepwear.

The other stared at Pein for a moment, before walking towards him. Though before he could get all the way there, that hand came out again and he was suddenly pulled over to where he was right in front of him. Hidan was going to say something, but that same hand reached up, grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulled him down right into the leader's lips.

Hidan's eyes went wide in shock, though he didn't do anything. This was the first time Pein had ever started a kiss, it was always him starting them! It shocked him, at the same time he found it very different, in an attractive way. Soon just kissing him back, closing his eyes to enjoy the kiss. Leader had also closed his eyes the moment he saw the immortal's eyes closed.

The kiss slowly got deeper and even more passionate. All their other kisses had been one sided with only Hidan enjoying it. This one though was more special than those ones, they were both involved, trying to make it deeper and both enjoying it. There was lust building up between the two as the kiss got deeper. Pein let out little groans between the kiss as it got deeper. He was, for once, getting pleasure from kissing him.

Their lips soon parted, both letting out heavy pants, hot breath hitting their face. There were no words between them to know where this was going, Hidan took this as approval to do what he had been craving for months now. The moment he got the chance, he pushed Pein down onto the bed, pinning him down, but actually pretty gently. He couldn't make the mistake he did last time with raping him. He had to prove that even he, could be gentle if he tried. The two looked at each other in eyes as their panting calmed a little. Their crotches though rubbed against each other in this position, a lump appearing in Hidan's pants. Pein felt it being this close, he knew it'd come to this the moment he dared to kiss him, and it was what he planned on.

Their silence though was broken by Hidan whispering in his leader's ear, "You sure you want this?" his lust filled tone making Pein shiver.

His reply was merely a nod, he didn't want to speak during this. The leader wanted Hidan to show him that this sex, would be more than Hidan's selfish needs. This was a challenge that the immortal accepted and planned to prove. Holding himself a bit above Pein, he rubbed his hand around that deadly pale skin on his chest. His other hand was helping him hold himself up over the other, his hand on his chest slowly went down lower and lower till it got to the rim of his pants. His eyes peeked at the other's face for a moment, hoping for some sort of approval. The leader was blushing lightly and watching Hidan the best he could in this position, not seeming to give a negative response to it, so the immortal started to slowly remove the clothing.

He pulled his pants down to his knees then all the way off, throwing them to the side. Looking to the underwear that were left, a bulge obviously showing. He reached down and rubbed his hand over it, hearing a grunt from Pein, who was trying his hardest to not make too much noise. Hidan wanted to hear him moan however, not taking too much time to pull off the last piece of clothing. After he removed it, he looked at the hard penis that stuck up some.

The immortal had sat up a bit to be more over him, a little between his legs in this position. Looking down at the submissive leader, who had a big blush across his face. He loved seeing this more than the angry, blushing leader who hated every second of it. Hidan reached over now and rubbed the sides of the hard on, making Pein give a quiet groan, still being shy about his reactions. However the silver haired man wanted to hear more from him, so he planned to do all he could during this to make him feel good. For once he was caring more about the other male's pleasure rather than his own. Grabbing onto the erection then moving his hand up and down on it rather quickly, but gently. Making the man try to keep in his groans more, he did fail a little as of he did let some of those groans out. The blush on his face just getting darker, knowing that he couldn't hold them in forever.

Though Hidan was a little impatient, he was trying his best to hold on till his leader was ready to go all the way. He had to prove he was not just addicted to sex with him, to prove he didn't always have to be so rough with him. Quickly pumping his penis now, but still gentle, Hidan knew it'd be best to prepare him while doing this. Hell, before he never really prepared him as much, being as rough as he was. Letting his free hand roam over to Pein's ass, his fingers rubbing near the entrance to let him know what he planned. He could feel the orange haired man tense, but then relax as he distracted himself with the current pleasure being given. With this, Hidan slowly pushed a finger inside of him. He could feel the leader squirm slightly at the feeling, but it wasn't so bad after having Hidan himself inside him a few times before. He just never liked the feeling of anything inside of him. He moved the finger around, pushing it as deep as it could go before putting in a second finger. He could feel the tightness even more the more he pushed that second finger inside. Scissoring the two inside of him, trying to distract Pein from the sting by pumping him still, but he didn't want him to come yet, so he had to stop. Which left the leader with an annoying, painful hard on. Though he was too prideful to whine about it, the man knew Hidan would give him more pleasure soon.

That was sooner than expected though, Hidan's two fingers brushed against that one spot that made Pein give out a soft moan, making him grip the sheets slightly. The immortal hoped this would ease the process a little, which it did as he added the third, making sure the pleasure was given as well. Pushing his fingers against it, gently hitting it as he stretched him, but the leader's moans just tortured Hidan who wanted him right now.

Hidan pulled his fingers out and held himself back over Pein, his erection poking against the entrance, making the other tense up. His last experience with sex wasn't too good thanks to Hidan, so he half expected him to just shove in like he did last time. It was tempting to the Jashinist yes, but he did not. Instead, he slowly started to push the tip in, the entire length slowly and gently being pushed in. The tightness felt so good, it drove Hidan up a wall. He was so used to being rough, too used to it, but just assured himself this was one step to Pein accepting that. The Rinnegan user winced out the entire way through, glad he was going slow for his sake. Though even he, the one who wanted the gentle sex, was getting impatient. With a little hesitance, the leader pushed himself down, the best he could, the rest of the way. It made him cringe at first, but he quickly got used to it. Breathing hard and blush so dark, looked up at the one topping him. If he wasn't so into the moment, he would've smirked at the surprise on Hidan's face.

Now that Hidan knew he was also getting impatient, took it as time to actually start the best part. Keeping himself under control, he started to his hips, back and fourth inside of Pein. Hearing light moans from the leader for now, that is, until he sped up sooner than he expected, hitting that spot with each thrust. The Jashinist being gentle, but fast as he could with the thrusts. The quicker he thrusted, the more moans of pleasure came from Pein. He could feel the leader even moving with him a little, which he had never done before when he didn't want it. This was new, and Hidan loved it. He got faster with the thrusting, a little more rough but trying his best not to hurt him too much, as long as he heard those moans get louder, he knew he was doing good. The immortal panted while thrusting, looking down at the flustered face of his leader. Pein was enjoying this immensely, he could barely hold back the moans that escaped his lips. He could feel Hidan's hot breath from above, it just added on. Never had he enjoyed sex like he was here, not forced on him, not too rough, it was just right for him. He clutched the sheets tightly as Hidan got faster and rougher, it only made him moan out more.

Getting closer and closer to his climax, Pein had to moan out, "H-Hidan...I...love..." he could barely finish, before he finally came with a loud moan, back arching. At the same time, he could feel Hidan coming inside of him as well.

The immortal stayed over him, both panting like crazy, their bodies sweating. Soon Hidan just collapsed next to his leader, pulling out of him in the process. He laid next to him, calming down his panting, he could hear Pein doing the same. Though after a minute, the Rinnegan user cuddled up close to Hidan, he used to never allow the immortal close after the forced sex. Instead, he wanted it here, he was even falling asleep right next to him. The Jashinist blushed at how cute he had to look there, reaching over to mess with the spiky hair a little.

Though right as Pein was falling asleep, Hidan grinned a little, leaning down to whisper, "I love you too, leader."

The last thing he heard from the leader was a silent, "Baka..." before he finally drifted to sleep.

**This chapter took me too long to write. I tried my best to make it good for the wait! I hope it was good, I haven't wrote smut in a long time with my new writing style. Dear god, hope you all enjoy it.**

**Also, Merry Late Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope everyone had a good Christmas!**


	14. Nagato

**Here is yet another chapter, I haven't had a lot of time lately because exams and all, but I have time at the moment so I'm seizing it! Also...I've had some writer's block. The chapters may be delayed but I hope you enjoy!**

A week had passed since that night and everything seemed fairly peaceful. Pein was still annoyed by Hidan, who was now his lover as he was happy to consider him as such, but he didn't mind the annoyances as much. He felt that everything would be perfectly fine, Tobi wouldn't get in the way of his relationship as long as he didn't make it obvious. Even if the masked man did find out, he refused to listen to whatever he would say, or order him to do if it involved the immortal.

That night though, somewhere in the Rain Village, Tobi had slipped into the tallest tower easily. This tower was where Nagato was, his true body that was suffering from all the power he had used over the years. Not knowing who was coming to visit him that night. The red head was resting his head back as comfortably as possible with the protective machine that helped keep him mobile, closing his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to sleep, but he had to wait for Konan to come help him out of this damn machine. He only left it when Konan was at his side, otherwise he didn't feel safe. She was only just now heading there from the base, so it'd take awhile, which he hated waiting for her.

However, he heard footsteps and flinched, eyes shooting open to look towards the hidden doorway that would lead into the room. He could sense the chakra, and it was not Konan's, it was Tobi's. The man tensed at sensing this, what reason would he have to come here? To his real body? He always took up any meetings with Pein, not with Nagato. The hidden doorway didn't open up, but rather Tobi just walked right through the wall into the room, uninvited. The first and only thing the man said for now was, "Nagato..."

The Rinnegan user stared right at the one intruding in his room and said, in as calm a tone as possible, "Hello there Tobi...do you need something?" he didn't want to show he was nervous, he didn't want to seem weak around the one who always ordered him around. He made up his mind to no longer listen to any orders right? That is what he planned to do, if it was an order he disliked.

The other walked a bit more over to the machine he was in then said, "Yes, I do." his voice was as serious as ever whenever he spoke to him or Pein, "You seem to be ignoring what I said before."

Nagato decided to not bluntly go on about Hidan, instead he hoped it was another thing he did wrong, "What is this that I have been ignoring? I don't think I've done anything wrong."

However this already didn't seem like it'd be a good subject, the way Tobi stood in front of Nagato this close scared the red head. The masked man though had reached up and grabbed the red hair and yanked on it a bit, "You know exactly what you did wrong." he said darkly. The other wincing a bit at his shoulder length hair being yanked like that.

"I...don't..." Nagato said, trying to move his head a bit from the hand that had a grip on his hair, wincing a little at the same time.

"Yes you do, that immortal baka, you haven't stopped with him." Tobi said, there were hints of anger in his tone. He let go of his hair after he said this, though looked over to where the fastenings around his lower body were that kept him strapped into the device, "I think you still don't get it." reaching over to start unstrapping him from it, something that Nagato did not like.

Trying to avoid the topic by saying, "Hey, why are you doing that?" in a bit of a nervous way, getting his arms out of the slots to the side, reaching over with his shaky arms to try to grab the masked man's arms to make him stop. That only resulted in nothing, thanks to Nagato being so physically weak. There was no answer to the question though, the straps coming off and it made Nagato try his best to stay in the machine, however he didn't have a lot of support to keep himself up in it like that.

Tobi though had grabbed him down from there, more like yanking him down so that he'd be down to the ground. Not all the way though, one of the man's arms were around the red had to keep part of his body up, the rest of it was on the ground, mostly his knees. Nagato was also without many clothes, just a small piece of clothing around his waist. Tobi knew the other couldn't stand, so it always made him almost helpless when it came to him. Nagato could not run away from him, not with his legs the way they were, nor would he try to fight the man. He was the one he listened to, even if he told himself he wouldn't listen to him anymore, he would not fight him. The red head looking up to the masked face, trying to keep a tough look.

Tobi had kneeled down to be in front of the other on his knees, that still had the horrible burns and scars from that one day, it was hard to even be on his weak knees. He could see the Sharigan eye inside the hole of the mask, that was how close he was to him. Then he spoke again, "As I said, you don't seem to get it, that you are mine. You know this is true, but you keep going back to that baka. I already warned you, I'll expose you to the Akatsuki, especially Hidan. You don't want that now do you?" he saw Nagato shake his head slowly, "Then you'll listen to me, or else it will happen."

He moved a bit away from him, a gloved finger messing with the ribs that were showing behind the skin, making the other cringe a little. His body so fragile and he knew this, he couldn't be as rough with him as he used to be when Nagato was younger and healthier than this. He used to be pretty cruel to him, now he couldn't as much, but he had his threats.

While messing with the red head's ribs though he said, "I want you to get rid of him." he could feel Nagato flinch when he said this, "I know he's immortal, but you could still get rid of him. I don't mean just kick him out, I want him gone for good, even if alive. Bury him for all I care, I've done some research on his religion, if he doesn't make a sacrifice for too long, his immortality will fade. Make sure he's not able to preform another ritual, then when you have the chance, kill him." the Sharingan through the mask narrowed at Nagato, who was shaking from not only being forced off his machine, but what Tobi wanted him to do, "If you don't do this, I will expose you to the Akatsuki, then get rid of Hidan another time myself. Do you understand?"

Nagato was silent, looking the side and hated that he couldn't say no to what this man said. He hoped he could find another way, but for now he just nodded slowly. Feeling a pat on his shoulder from the gloved hand before he was lifted up by the man.

Tobi held him in his arms and said, "Good, you better listen to me." he went over to where the bed Nagato usually slept on when out of the machine, "However, for being mostly good while I was here, I guess I can give you a little something." putting the Rinnegan user on the bed, then getting right on it with him, "I haven't done it with you in awhile, I rarely get to with you like this. Don't worry though, I know to be gentle with you like this." after all, he didn't want to damage one of his pawns.

The red head tried to get a bit up, not liking the sound of this but was forced a bit back down, and next thing he knew the mask was part of the way off so that he could be forced into a kiss. It was no surprise this happened, Tobi rarely did this anymore but this was his way of claiming him many times, and how he despised it. The most he could be thankful for was him not trying to harm him too much, even if it was painful for his fragile body.

Nagato tried to say no, tried to push him away, however he was forced into the kiss and next thing he knew, he was bare. Though he did say once, "No...I don't want to do this, and you know that."

This didn't seem to change him, but he did say, "I'm probably the only one who will do this with you, Nagato. Do you think Hidan would do it with you with your body the way it is? He only has sex with you because of Pein's looks, and you know it." trying to convince him of this.

Sadly, poor Nagato hated himself and how he looked now, so he actually started to believe this. Hell he had always believed it, even if Hidan was gentle before...did that really mean anything? He started to doubt himself, which was just what Tobi wanted.

He dealt with what they did all the way through before he was finally left alone. Tobi left after making sure Konan wouldn't notice right away what had happened. Though she would know he was probably here, which she was always pissed whenever she knew the masked man was around her best friend. Nothing good ever came from his visits.

When Konan finally made it there and she noticed Nagato in the bed, she frowned and went over to him. Asking if he was okay and checking on him. She knew that Tobi had been there, it just made her angry that he did these things to him. However, Konan soon had to leave him again to head back to the Akatsuki base.

After she left though, Nagato laid in the bed, gripping onto the sheets and feeling as if he wanted to cry, but he did not. He was not the cry baby he was when he was a child. But nothing ever seemed to work out fine for him, it was always one pain after the next. Though, he started to think, maybe being in a relationship with someone was a bad idea...It distracted him from his goals, the Akatsuki's goals. He'd find a way to kill him...he would kill Hidan, one way or another.

It would also be, his final pain.

**Alright so, this chapter also goes a bit back to some foreshadowing I did in older chapters. My god it was hard to make something up for that foreshadow, I don't know what I was thinking back then. But yay, back to drama! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	15. I'm Sorry Hidan

**Hey here is the next chapter! I don't know how much longer this story is going to last, I may only make a couple more chapters, then go to redo all the old chapters then I will finally count this old fanfiction as complete. :) We will see how long the chapters are and how they will go.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

Pein walked around the base the next morning, being controlled by Nagato as he usually was. However he mind was clouded with many disturbing thoughts of how he could get rid of Hidan. He hated that he had to think of this, he didn't want to do such a thing, but he had to. Heading to his office at the moment, he could suddenly sense Hidan right behind him. He didn't even have time to worry about him before the immortal was right behind him, wrapping his arms around him to pull his leader close. He could feel Pein jump in slight surprise from the embrace from behind. The Jashinist grinned then said, "Morning leader!"

He tried not to feel sad when he saw him, just trying to act like himself and yelled a bit, "Must you do that!" as he always would do when he scared him like that. He liked being close to him more than he used to though.

"Of course, it is so much fun to do!" Hidan laughed a bit and said, "Come on, lets get breakfast!" heading to the kitchen after letting go of him, "Besides, I have a mission later, better eat now."

Pein started to head to the kitchen till he heard this, knowing he had to somehow get rid of Hidan...He then remembered Tobi saying about the limited amount of time Hidan had to stay immortal if he didn't do any sacrifices. He wondered if he kept him off missions long enough and inside the base, that immortality would fade...

So, before they got to the kitchen he grabbed his shoulder gently, "Actually, you don't have to go on that mission. I changed it so Kakuzu will be doing the mission solo." he hoped he could distract him long enough.

Hidan blinked at this and said, "So I get some time off? Cool!" he smiled. He didn't see anything wrong with it at all, like how sudden it was. He looked around a bit before pulling Pein against his front side, "That means I get more time with you now." he said in such a seductive way to the point it made the leader blush some.

"I take it I'll be seeing you tonight..." The Rinnegan user knew how he was, but he'd probably have to distract him with sex and other things. He himself would have to study up on how long a Jashinist could stay alive without during a ritual.

"You know it." Hidan winked, completely oblivious of Pein's plans. What he also didn't know is that the more he wanted sex with Pein, the more he'd start to believe that is all the immortal truly cared about.

He still blushed a little then said, "Well...I'll see you tonight than." heading now to his office instead. While Hidan went back to the kitchen.

Once he got to his office he closed the door behind himself. Giving a sigh and sitting down in his chair. Staring at the work he had to get done, but he wasn't in the mood to. His head going down to his desk, chin resting on the top of it.

_Why must it be like this...? I want to be prepared for what will happen to Hidan, but it won't be easy. I should never have fallen in love with him..._The leader thought to himself, he was mentally suffering thinking of all this.

He glanced at the picture on his desk, giving a sigh, putting it down to not make himself think anymore into it. _I'll prepare myself...its not as if Hidan loves me for who I am anyway...he will never know me. I must get rid of him..._

As time passed, Pein did indeed keep to having to get rid of him. It was difficult to keep Hidan from doing any rituals, however instead of just keeping him from going out by with just sex, he found another way to trick him. Every time Hidan went out to do a ritual, even if not on a mission, Pein would follow him then knock him out. He'd stab Hidan in the chest and bring him back to the base then tell him he found him knocked out after a ritual. The baka had believed him each time, of course, Pein only did this when he got sick of distracting him with sex so it wasn't every day.

Though distracting Hidan with sex so often just make the leader start to believe more and more that he only wanted him for sex. The way he accepted it so quickly, never saying no or even maybe. Every time was a yes. He didn't have any idea it was hurting Nagato most of all, who was letting the Jashinist fuck the body that he used the most. Before, he always wished it was actually him to be with Hidan, but now he was starting to think that maybe that was a bad idea. If all Hidan wanted was sex...then why should he ever want to be with him?

Sure, there were those times when Hidan would mutter that he loved him, but it was hard to believe him. The only way he seemed to show his love was through the sex, and he could be lying to him. Nagato was reluctant to this plan at first, but he was starting to get paranoid about his feelings. He still felt bad, but just less and less.

Before either of them knew it, months had passed. It felt like it went by so quickly, and Nagato knew the time was coming when he'd have to kill Hidan. At least, he'd have to guess when was the right time to strike, if he tried to kill the supposed to be immortal, and it didn't work, he'd have to do something like cut off his head and bury it. However he'd rather have it where he never saw it coming, maybe die happy and in pleasure. Even if he tried to be cold about it, he just couldn't.

Nagato knew he'd have to try to kill Hidan very soon, he could tell Tobi was getting impatient about it. That night, Pein was sitting in his room on the bed, in his usual sleepwear. He had told Hidan to visit him tonight, usually whenever he invited the supposed to be immortal to his room, he took it as an invitation to fuck with him. Which is what the Rinnegan user planned, holding a kunai behind his back, waiting for him to enter. He'd make sure he was distracted before he did anything, he didn't want to let Hidan know that he was the one who killed him. If it didn't work out like that though, he knew it'd be a horrible thing for him to learn.

Pein flinched a bit as he heard the door open, looking up to see a half naked Hidan walk in with a smirk, "Hey leader." closing and locking the door behind himself.

The leader tried to act calm yet shy at the same time, as he usually did when he knew what the other wanted, "Hello Hidan..." looking at him quietly.

The Jashinist went over to him and stood in front of him, "You wanted to see me?" he smiled.

"Yes...I think you know why..." there was a slight blush on Pein's face, which was usually a sign for Hidan to do whatever he wanted.

Which, he did, pushing his leader down on the bed was over him, unaware of the kunai that Pein had hidden, "I don't think I'll waste much time..." leaning down and gently kissing the cold lips. It was surprising he hadn't questioned why he was so cold yet, but what do you expect from the baka?

Pein had kissed him right back, he had always loved how gentle the kisses were now. If only his real body could feel his lips and be held by Hidan. Through this thoughts though, he caught himself quickly and was mentally hitting himself. He couldn't think of these things, they would just make his job more difficult than it already was. While being kissed, he could feel the other starting to pull off his pants, making the kiss deeper as well. He only kissed him right back, showing no sign of fighting as he always did now. He looked to Hidan's eyes to see that they were closed, which would make this a good time to do something.

He moved his arm that had been hiding the kunai, making sure that his eyes were still closed, wrapping one arm around Hidan's neck to pull him deeper into the kiss, the other arm going around him as well, but the kunai in the hand. The Jashinist didn't seem to notice as he had Pein's pants off, he rubbing him and kissing him, completely unaware of the kunai right by his chest now. At any moment, all the leader had to do was test to see if he could kill him, bring the kunai down.

Where Nagato was though, was having a hard time controlling the dead body, he was trembling all over and could barely concentrate on the task he had. He didn't want to do it, he honestly didn't. The last time he was placed in his position, he didn't have this much time to think before it happened. However the kunai was right above his back, where a vital area would be. He had to do it, Hidan didn't love him, and it was foolish to love someone who loved sex and would get in the way of his plans.

Pein got a stronger grip on the kunai as the control was coming back, there was one, last thought going through his head.

_I'm sorry, Hidan._

**Yeah I just decided to leave it off at a cliff hanger because next chapter is going to be much longer than this short one! Mostly because it will be the final chapter, I hope you all will be patient with the next chapter!**

**Please review if you enjoyed it. **


End file.
